Dragones de Fuego
by Nakokun
Summary: Un año después, las tres chicas recuerdan los momentos que pasaron en Céfiro. En las escuelas de las chicas empiezan a suceder cosas extrañas, y las únicas que están allí son ellas y dos gemelos ingleses que guardan más de un secreto...
1. Urrim y Marlo

Dragones de fuego

1: Urrim y Marlo

Era primavera, y los cerezos florecidos llenaban las calles de Tokio con un delicado perfume. Los pétalos de cerezo volaban por el aire, dando una atmósfera de felicidad a toda la ciudad. Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, las tres chicas que habían sido Guerreras Mágicas hasta sólo un año antes, caminaban hacia sus escuelas, juntas. Al llegar al lugar donde debían separarse, se despidieron y cada una tomó su camino.

Ese día llegaban dos nuevos alumnos al colegio de Umi. Iban a la primaria, pero todo el colegio estaba emocionado con su llegada. Los gemelos Marlo y Urrim Sword tenían nueve años y venían de Londres como alumnos de intercambio. Se decía que eran muy bien parecidos y muy corteses, y Umi no se quería perder la oportunidad de verlos.

Se los encontró en la puerta, y los saludó en inglés.

-¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser Urrim y Marlo. Yo soy Umi Ryuzaki. Es un placer conocerlos- dijo.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo uno de los gemelos en japonés. Los dos tenían la tez pálida, pelo negro y corto, flequillo dividido en dos y usaban anteojos –Yo soy Urrim-

-Y yo soy Marlo- dijo el otro en el mismo idioma –Estábamos esperando que llegara alguien de la escuela para decirnos dónde es el aula de cuarto grado-

-Yo les indicaré- dijo Umi, empezando a andar. Los gemelos la siguieron.

Umi los llevó hasta el aula, y después se despidió de ellos. Ése día quería ir temprano por si se encontraba con los gemelos, y lo había logrado. Eran dos bomboncitos ingleses encantadores. Umi entró en el aula vacía y se sintió muy feliz, tanto como había estado cuando estaba con Hikaru y Fuu en...

Umi se cuando estaba con sus dos amigas en Céfiro, terminó su cabeza. Sí, eso había pensado.

Umi dejó su mochila en su banco y se sorprendió que ella fuera la única. Cuando llevó a los gemelos al aula no se habían topado con nadie, ni tampoco al volver. La primaria estaba abajo, y ella había tenido que subir dos pisos para llegar a su aula. No había visto ni siquiera a un portero. Pero si la puerta estaba abierta, tenía que haber alguien, y no o había visto.

Sí, eso debía ser. Además, era muy temprano. Dentro de poco llegarían sus compañeros y los profesores y empezarían las clases...

----------------------------------------------------

En el colegio de Hikaru pasó algo diferente. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pese a que era temprano y ella había llegadomucho antes de la hora en que se cerraban las rejas. Después de pensarlo, saltó por encima de la pared que separaba a la escuela de la vereda, y se dirigió al edificio. Tal vez alguien había hecho una broma o se habían olvidado de abrir las rejas, o alguien tenía muy adelantado el reloj o...

Pero las puertas de la escuela también estaban cerradas.

Probó abrirlas, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera el gimnasio estaba abierto. Al fin, decidió salir y regresar a su casa. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero ya se lo dirían los docentes cuando volviera a clases a la mañana siguiente.

----------------------------------------------------

Fuu llegó a su escuela. Algunas alumnas la saludaron cuando entró, y ella les correspondió. Llegó a su aula, dejó su mochila en el banco y una amiga se acercó a conversar.

-Hola Fuu- dijo Misa, acercándose –A que no sabes la última gran noticia-

-Hola Misa- dijo ella –Dime por favor-

-Han llegado desde Inglaterra dos bomboncitos ingleses al colegio de tu amiga Umi. Las chicas los vieron al venir. Son dos gemelos, y se veían tan lindos con los uniformes... –

-Me alegro por ti-

-Lástima que tengan nueve años... –

-¿Nueve?- Fuu estaba perpleja. Esperaba que tuvieran más edad -¿Nueve años? ¿Y saben hablar nuestro idioma?-

-Parece que sí, y muy bien, según me dijeron. Lindos, inteligentes, y según escuché, caballerosos y sin novia... Yo pensaba que no había caso as–

-Pero son un poco chicos... –

-Para algunas cosas no hay edad- dijo Misa, y desapareció.

No, no desapareció. Se desvaneció en el aire. Y todas las personas que estaban dentro de la escuela. Y en el patio. Fuu estaba asombrada. ¿Realmente había pasado? Se levantó y fue al pasillo. Vacío. Vio algunas aulas. Nadie. Después de revisar toda la escuela, comprobó que era la única persona en toda la escuela.

No entendía lo que había pasado. Cosas así sólo sucedían en...

...en Céfiro

pero no estaba en Céfiro sino en la Tierra, y ésas cosas no pasaban en éste mundo.

Pero esto ha pasado.

Debía ser una broma. O un efecto especial. No estaba en Céfiro, y aquí había otras explicaciones. Después de revisar toda la escuela, decidió salir del edificio y regresar a su casa. Tal vez había recibido un aviso que hoy no había clases y no lo había leído. Pero cuando llegó a las rejas, éstas se hallaban cerradas.

Eran las nueve de la mañana.

----------------------------------------------------

También eran las nueve cuando Hikaru decidió irse a su casa, pero no pudo. Apenas tocó la reja, ésta le dio un toque de electricidad. La chica retiró la mano de inmediato. No era un día seco de otoño, y la reja no estaba hecha de metal. Volvió a tocarla, y ésta vez no le dio un choque: trató de atraparla.

La reja se deshizo en algo parecido a cables e intentó atrapar a Hikaru, pero ella logró escapar. La parte de la reja que estaba pegada a las paredes se desprendió, y empezó a perseguir a la chica. Cuando llegó a la cancha de básquet, saltó hasta agarrase del aro, y después se subió al tablero. La reja intentó atraparla, pero se estrelló contra el tablero, después que Hikaru saltara.

La reja quedó como inconsciente en el suelo, pero Hikaru no quería quedarse a averiguarlo. Dio un rodeo para llegar a la entrada –ahora libre, sin la reja- y poder salir de una vez. Pero cuando puso el pie en la vereda, sintió que el piso cedía debajo de ella, y cayó.

----------------------------------------------------

Umi esperó hasta las nueve menos cinco, pero nadie venía. Decidió que algo debió pasar, y, tomando su mochila, decidió irse. Pero primero pasaría a saludar a los gemelos. Y tal vez la necesitaran para volver a su casa con alguien mayor. Se fue contenta hasta el aula de cuarto grado, y cuando abrió la puerta, el reloj de la escuela dio las nueve.

Adentro, los dos gemelos habían limpiado el salón, borrado el pizarrón y puesto flores en el florero. Umi supuso que no era la primera vez que venían a una escuela japonesa, y les peguntó si querían volver a su casa.

-Usualmente empezamos con las clases a las ocho y media, pero creo que hoy no tendremos- les dijo.

Los gemelos asintieron, y se dispusieron a salir. Caminaron junto a Umi, hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de salida. Urrim tomó la mano que Umi había levantado para tomar el picaporte.

-No lo hagas, por favor- le dijo, con una voz que sonaba a adulto.

-¿Qué?- dijo Umi, sin entender.

-No salgamos por aquí- los gemelos tenían una mirada extraña, como s supieran o sospecharan que pasaba. Umi entendió que era mejor hacerles caso.

-Hay una puerta trasera que da al patio. Podremos salir por allí para después ir a la puerta de entrada... –

Pero no pudo terminar. Un gran estrépito se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Los gemelos tomaron a Umi de cada mano y le dijeron que debían irse. Umi corrió con ellos, pero antes de poder doblar, la puerta de entrada explotó, llenando el piso de vidrios rotos.

Los tres se dieron vuelta. Lo que había entrado era los postes de voleiball, que se doblaban como si fueran dos gigantescas serpientes. El trío siguió corriendo, pero antes de llegar a un lugar seguro, la ventana que estaba a su izquierda fue destrozada por uno de los postes de básquet. Les impidió el paso y los hizo retroceder hasta que los gemelos y Umi sentían que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies.

----------------------------------------------------

Fuu vio que la reja estaba cerrada. Y las farolas que iluminaban todo el camino hasta la escuela parecían mucho más inclinadas que lo normal. Y estaban mucho más inclinadas que lo normal, porque los focos tocaban el suelo. Cuando Fuu las miró, las farolas se levantaron, como si hubieran recibido la orden de volverse lo más altas que pudieran.

Fuu no entendía. Las farolas empezaron a moverse en su dirección, como si quisieran pegarle. Fuu esquivó algunas, pero otras le pegaron en el estómago. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aturdida, y una farola que estaba echada sobre el piso la hizo caer.

Pero el golpe que esperaba recibir la chica no llegó; sentía como si cayera de nuevo, como había sucedido dos veces antes, pero ahora sentía que era diferente, porque el cielo que veía no era el de Céfiro.

Hola! Disculpen la larga ausencia, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Urrim y Marlo son dos personajes míos de un libro que estoy por terminar, pero si quieres hacerse una idea más precisa de su aspecto, piensen en Eriol Hiragizawa. Pero sus historias son muy diferentes... Y hasta extrañas si se quiere.

Nakokun


	2. Un mundo desconocido

Dragones de fuego

2: Un mundo desconocido

Umi despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Las últimas dos veces que había sentido algo igual, Fuyula la había salvado, junto con sus dos amigas. Pero ahora no había sido con sus amigas, son con dos niños, y se acordó de Urrim y Marlo. ¿Dónde estarían?

Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió. Estaban en el Bosque del Silencio, pero no estaban lastimados. Los gemelos estaban desmayados a su lado, y trató de reanimarlos. Poco a poco volvieron en sí.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Marlo.

Umi no sabía qué decir. Estaban en Céfiro, pero ésta vez no estaba sola... ¿habrían venido Hikaru y Fuu? ¿O sólo estaban ellos tres?

-Céfiro- dijo, decidida a decírselo. De todos modos, lo descubrirían de una u otra manera –Éste lugar se llama Céfiro-

-¿Céfiro?- preguntó Urrim -¿Es otro planeta?-

-Se podría decir que sí... – dijo Umi, algo alerta por la pregunta. ¿Acaso ellos sabrían algo?

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Marlo.

-Es el Bosque del Silencio- dijo la chica.

-Y es la tercera vez que vienes aquí- dijo Urrim.

Umi lo miró. ¡Sabía que había venido dos veces más como Guerrera!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó, entre asombrada y alarmada.

-Lo pensaste- dijo Urrim –Éste lugar debe fomentar ciertos poderes... –

-No- dijo Umi, más sorprendida que antes –Los debilita-

-De todos modos, creo que deberás volver a guiarnos- dijo Marlo, y ayudó a Urrim a levantarse -¿Nos puedes indicar adónde debemos ir?-

Umi no sabía si debían ir al castillo. Fuyula no había venido a rescatarlos, y suponía que Guru Clef no los había llamado, pero si no estaban muertos y la caía había sido muy alta...

-¿Cómo no nos matamos?- quiso saber ella, mirando a los gemelos.

-Lo mismo me pregunto- dijo Marlo.

-Tal vez alguien nos rescató y se fue- aventuró Urrim, aunque no sonaba muy convencido.

-O tal vez alguien nos trajo hasta aquí- dijo Umi.

----------------------------------------------------

Fuu abrió los ojos. Miraba un cielo azul, con algunas nubes. Se incorporó. Estaba en un lugar que no había visto nunca. Era un campo de pasto verde hasta donde podía ver. No había árboles, ni animales a la vista. Después de unos momentos se paró y comenzó a caminar.

Esperaba poder llegar a algún lugar que conociera para orientarse. Confiaba que su suerte no le fallaría. Creía saber dónde estaba, y su corazón se lo confirmaba, pero antes quería estar segura. Si no, se ilusionaría en vano. Caminó hasta encontrar un gran lago, atravesado or un puente de piedra, de un metro de ancho.

Fuu empezó a cruzarlo. La superficie del agua era lisa como un espejo, y el puente se hallaba a menos de cincuenta centímetros sobre el nivel del lago. La imagen de Fuu se reflejaba como en el vidrio, pero algo fallaba. Se veía a sí misma cruzando el puente, y la figura del agua reproducía todos sus movimientos, pero no su ropa. En el reflejo estaba vestida como cuando había sido una Guerrera Mágica en Céfiro, y eso fue suficiente.

Ahora sabía que ése lugar era realmente Céfiro.

----------------------------------------------------

Hikaru volvió en sí casi de inmediato. Estaba cayendo en el cielo de Céfiro, pero no veía al castillo por ninguna parte. Ni a Fuyula. Estaba acercándose cada vez más hacia... hacia el agua, se convenció mirando abajo. Al menos no se mataría al aterrizar.

El agua estaba fría, y cuando Hikaru salió, no podía dejar de tiritar. Pero el sol la secó pronto, y decidió buscar un punto que conociera, para poder saber dónde se encontraba. El lugar parecía muy similar al Céfiro que conocía, pero desde el suelo era muy diferente. El bosque era más salvaje, y en la orilla del agua no había arena, sino hielo. La capa continuaba debajo del agua, y la chica supuso que ésa era la causa de la baja temperatura.

Buscó en el cielo, pero no vio nada. No iba a entrar de nuevo al agua, si se cansaba sin encontrar un lugar seguro, se hundiría o se congelaría. EL único lugar que le quedaba era el bosque. La luz casi no pasaba entre el denso follaje, y no se decidía a entrar. Pero _debía hacerlo_, si quería encontrar la salida... de lo que fuera eso.

Empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, y sintió cómo la temperatura bajaba veinte grados al entrar a la espesura. Pero siguió caminando. El piso estaba medio congelado, y no se oía nada, excepto el sonido del hielo y las hojas secas crujiendo bajo sus pies. Creyó ver algo que se movía delante de ella, y entonces perdió parte del miedo. Empezó a correr hacia el lugar donde -suponía- había visto moverse algo.

Pero el algo la encontró a ella.

----------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero quién querría traernos aquí?- se preguntó Marlo.

-No lo sé, y no ganaremos nada si nos lo preguntamos- dijo Umi –mejor será que empecemos a caminar. Tal vez lleguemos a algún lugar... que conozcamos-

-Umi, sabes que buscas el castillo de Céfiro, porque esperas que ésa persona te encuentre- dijo Urrim.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Umi estaba muy sorprendida.

-De alguna manera puedo saber lo que piensas. Ya te lo he dicho-

-¿Y tú también pedes hacerlo?- le preguntó la chica a Marlo.

-No- respondió él –pero alguien está sintiendo mucho frío-

-¿Quién?- le preguntó Umi.

-No lo se- le respondió el chico.

Urrim se mostraba pensativo.

-Tal vez sea otra persona con características similares a las de Umi- dijo al fin -¿Crees que tus amigas Fuu o Hikaru estén aquí?-

-Estoy empezando a sospechar que no son tan inocentes y normales como creía... – dijo la chica, mirándolos.

-Por favor, después te explicaremos. Ahora lo importante es saber dónde estamos- le rogó Marlo.

-No nos iremos a ningún lado si no me explican qué es lo que saben- dijo Umi, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con actitud desafiante.

Marlo miró a Urrim con una extraña mezcla de desesperación e incertidumbre, pero su gemelo lo miró fijo y asintió. Debían decírselo.

-Sabemos que viniste aquí dos veces, invocada junto con otras dos chicas para salvar éste mundo- empezó Urrim –Y sabemos toda tu historia. La segunda vez vinieron invocados no por la Princesa Esmeralda, sino por uno de los magos más poderosos de Céfiro, Guru Clef-

-Sabemos lo que pasó. Los tres planetas, Nova, sus genios... y sus deseos- siguió Marlo.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿SABEN QUIÉNES NOS GUSTAN???!!!- chilló Umi, dando un paso al frente.

-Sí, pero es tu vida, y no nos entrometeremos en ella- dijo Urrim. Arlo aún estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

-Saben toda la historia de nosotras. Bien, eso lo entendí. Pero no me dijeron quiénes son ustedes. Realmente, quiero decir-

Los gemelos se miraron y suspiraron. Tenían que decírselo. Si se horrorizaba, se alejaría de ellos, pero no podían evitarlo.

Entonces Urrim empezó a contar.

Bueno, los dejo aquí. Pero antes quiero decirle a Dalia que es una genia. Me encantó tu Fan Fic. ¡Quiero saber más sobre DragonlanceMe encanta todo lo que sea fantasía. Y espero que éste Fic te guste, porque habla de dragones, pero no de la manera maligna.

Espero qué este Fic sea bueno, porque estuve practicando mucho escribiendo un libro, donde Urrim y Marlo aparecen cono protagonistas. Hay desde vampiros (como malos, por supuesto) _banshêês_ (si no vieron la Conspiración Roswell, es un ser con apariencia de una mujer humana, feminista al extremo y con un gran apego a la naturaleza) magos, ángeles y muchos seres nuevos, como los Siquis, los Portadores de Sombra, los Webs, etc. (uy, ya me fui de mambo)

**MG**: La historia de éstos dos gemelos esmuy rara, y lapalabra no es "oscura", porque no sepuededescribirlosen una sola palabra,o en mil. Así son lasPortadoras (y digo AS porque son 7 Portadoras por cada Portador, y si hay mayoréfemenina sepuede designar a todo el grupo como Portadoras) Y no, este fic no tiene secuela... Hasta ahora. Pero quién sabe, por ahí, quién te dice...

Nos vemos

Nakokun


	3. El lago Espejo

Dragones de fuego

-

3: El lago Espejo

-

-Los dos somos hijos de Imre y Kyra, dos magos de la Orden del Dragón- empezó Urrim –la más antigua y poderosa Orden que combate a las fuerzas de la oscuridad en la Tierra. Cuando nacimos, Marlo fue secuestrado por... unos seres malignos, pero no lo mataron-

"Ellos lo criaron hasta los cinco años, cuando se convirtió en uno de ellos.

-¿En un qué?- preguntó Umi.

-En un vampiro- dijo Marlo.

Umi lo miró, no sabiendo si tener miedo o lastima.

-Cuando nuestros padres se dieron cuenta- siguió Urrim -decidieron darme una protección especial contra ellos. Mi animal sagrado me protegería. Como la Orden había nacido en China, mi animal sagrado era el que me correspondía según el horóscopo chino: el dragón de fuego-

-Yo no sabía que tenía un hermano entonces- dijo Marlo –y cuando me enteré, a los seis años, enfrenté a mi maestro, furioso. Él casi me elimina, pero Urrim me salvó-

-Hay cierto hechizo que puede volver a los vampiros humanos, y decidimos realizarlo. Marlo sería mi sombra hasta que la muerte nos separara, o un ser de la Luz le devolviera su cuerpo humano-

-Esperamos mucho tiempo, pero al fin lo encontramos- dijo Marlo –Recuperé mi cuerpo humano, y desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntos-

-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes también son magos?- preguntó Umi.

-Somos hijos de magos, y tenemos algunos poderes, pero no llegamos a magos- dijo Urrim.

-¿Y tú fuiste un vampiro?-

-Sí- dijo Marlo –pero ahora volví a ser humano-

-¿Y por qué Guru Clef me dijo que en mi mundo no había magia?- preguntó la chica, desconfiada.

-La magia que queda es muy débil. Sólo la Orden del Dragón la posee, y las fuerzas malignas que se le oponen. La magia en Céfiro es mucho más poderosa- dijo Urrim –Y por eso nuestros poderes se han ampliado-

-No no crees, ¿verdad?-

Umi negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudimos haber sabido todo lo que te dijimos?- le preguntó Urrim.

Umi lo pensó. Sólo ellas tres habían venido a Céfiro y habían vuelto. La explicación de los gemelos parecía razonable, pero... ¿vampiros en su mundo? No terminaba de creérselo. Pero en fin, no se le ocurría otra cosa.

-Está bien, les creo- dijo al fin -Pero no vuelvas a leer mi mente, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó, dirigiéndose a Urrim.

-Lo intentaré- respondió el niño.

----------------------------------------------------

Fuu decidió seguir por el puente. Pero ya no veía la orilla. No veía ninguna orilla. Decidió seguir adelante, pero el paisaje empezó a ser cubierto por una niebla muy densa. Apenas podía ver sus pies. Si no tenía cuidado, se caería, y no quería entrar al agua.

No fue necesario. Cuando paró para tomar aliento y descansar un poco, una mano la tomó del tobillo e intentó meterla al agua. Fuu se resistió, pero otra mano la tomó del otro tobillo y la hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó al agua, pero sólo hubo unas ondas en la superficie.

Pero su cuerpo no se mojó. Estaba flotando, como si estuviera en el agua, pero podía respirar y no se mojaba. Miró hacia arriba y vio a una chica como ella, mirándola y sonriendo. Llevaba puesto su uniforme, y Fuu se miró. Estaba vestida como Guerrera Mágica.

----------------------------------------------------

El algo resultó ser un monstruo de hielo. Brillaba con la poca luz que había en la espesura, y saltó delante de Hikaru. La chica se quedó paralizada, pero por poco tiempo. El monstruo congelaba todo lo que tocaba. Su cuerpo rozó una flor, que de inmediato se transformó en hielo, y cayó al suelo, quebrándose.

El monstruo lanzó un aliento helado hacia Hikaru, pero ella saltó y se agarró de una rama de un árbol. Se subió a él y comenzó a saltar entre las ramas, de árbol en árbol, mientras el monstruo la perseguía por abajo, lanzándole de tanto en tanto su aliento de hielo.

No podía seguir así. Tenía que vencerlo de alguna manera. Cuando vio unas lianas, se le ocurrió algo. Tomó una maraña de lianas y, refugiándose en la copa de un árbol muy alto y frondoso, envolvió sus dos pies con ellas. No dejó ningún espacio; si lo hacía, sería su fin. Después envolvió sus manos, y supo que ya estaba lista.

El monstruo destrozaba el tronco del árbol, y no iba a soportar el peso de Hikaru por mucho. Finalmente el árbol cayó, pero la chica estaba preparada. Antes que se desplomara, saltó del árbol y empezó a caer, pero resuelta a hacerlo sobre el monstruo. Y le pegó en el punto justo; la garra derecha. Allí se debía concentrar su poder, porque el monstruo lanzó algo similar a un aullido y se deshizo en cientos de trozos de cristal, que se fundieron al sol.

La liana que cubría el pie con que Hikaru había golpeado al monstruo estaba congelada, pero volvió a la normalidad pocos segundos después. Todo el bosque se descongeló, volviendo la calidez del sol.

Hikaru se levantó del suelo y volvió a caminar.

----------------------------------------------------

Fuu tenía que salir de allí. La chica con su aspecto le sonrió con maldad, y se paró, empezando a caminar. Fuu trató de nadar, pero no se movía ni medio metro. La chica dejó escapar una risa idéntica a la de la cautiva, y le habló con su voz.

-Trata todo lo que puedes, pero no lo lograrás... Estarás ahí para siempre hasta que alguien venga a ocupar tu lugar... Alguien que nunca haya estado allí. Hasta nunca, niña- y desapareció.

Fuu siguió intentando salir, pero no lo logró, agotada, cerró los ojos, diciéndose que sería un corto reposo, pero se durmió sin quererlo. O alguien quiso que se durmiera.

----------------------------------------------------

Umi, Marlo y Urrim habían caminado mucho, y llegaron a un lugar que Umi reconoció.

-¡Es la fuente de donde recibimos el mineral Escudo!- exclamó, contenta, corriendo hacia la fuente.

-Ya lo sabía- dijo Urrim, pero La chica no lo escuchó.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos en buen camino- dijo Umi, feliz.

-Pero no creo que lleguemos antes del anochecer- dijo Marlo.

Las estrellas empezaban a aparecer. La noche no tardaría en caer sobre ellos.

-Debemos ir más rápido- dijo Umi –No sé qué podría pasarnos de noche... sin magia-

Los gemelos se miraron a sus espaldas, y asintieron.

-Umi, hay una forma de llegar... volando– dijo Urrim.

-¿Cómo?- la chica se dio vuelta -¿Tienen el poder de invocar a Fuyula?-

-No es eso- dijo Marlo.

-¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que nacimos en el año del dragón de fuego?- le preguntó Urrim.

-Sí- respondió la chica, recordando.

-Ésta es una secuela de la redención de Sombra que le di a Marlo- dijo Urrim.

Y entonces empezó la transformación de los gemelos.

-

-

Bueno, los dejo aquí. Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado, porque el final no está cerca... Y Urrim y Marlo tienen mucho que ver con todo. Umi no se imagina lo que va a suceder... Y será una sorpresa para todos.

**MG**: Son mis perosnajes preferidos! Urrim y Marlo, dos bomboncitos ingleses... La historia de la que hablo es "Sombras en el bosque" que es la mejor que hice hasta el momento, y que definitivamente NO será adaptado al formato fic.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Los niños dragones

Dragones de fuego

4: Los niños dragones

-La Guerrera del Viento ha sido atrapada en el Lago espejo, mi Señor-

-Has hecho un muy buen trabajo, Mishtal- le respondió su Señor –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

-Haré lo que sea para complacerlo- respondió Mishtal, satisfecho.

----------------------------------------------------

Fuu despertó poco después. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, en algo similar a la habitación donde se guardaba la tiara del Pilar de Céfiro. Pero el agua era oscura y se agitaba, como en medio de una tormenta. Fuu intentó dar un paso, y se topó con una barrera invisible. Intentó buscar un punto débil, pero después de un rato de dio cuenta.

Estaba dentro de un espejo.

Un espejo ovalado que se suspendía en el aire, a medio metro del agua. Ni siquiera había una base sólida debajo de ella. Estaba sobre el agua. Las paredes eran de roca sólida, y no se veían puertas ni ventanas. Y antes de llegar a la pared debía pasar sobre el agua. Y antes de asar sobre el agua debía salir del espejo.

----------------------------------------------------

En el Castillo de Céfiro, nadie había sentido nada. Parecía ser que alguien había construido un campo de fuerza alrededor del castillo.

Y ése alguien era Edonis.

----------------------------------------------------

Hikaru siguió por el bosque hasta llegar a un lugar que reconoció. ¡Era la armería de Presea! Corrió feliz hacia la puerta, y después de golpear un par de veces, esperó con impaciencia, hasta que la armera le abrió la puerta. En principio, Presea no podía creerlo, pero después se convenció.

-¡Hikaru! ¿Eres realmente tú?- preguntó la armera, abriendo la puerta.

-Si, soy yo. Convéncete- dijo la pelirroja, abrazándola.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber la ex Guerrera, después de entrar en conversación -¿Qué son ésos monstruos de hielo?-

-Ésos habían estado siempre en Céfiro, escondidos o dormidos... pero después empezaron a salir, y algunos lugares debieron ser evacuados-

-¿Umi y Fuu están aquí?- era una pregunta tonta. ¿Cómo iban a estar, si no estaban con Presea, y siempre caían juntas?

-No lo sé- respondió la armera –Pero si tú estás aquí, ellas no deben tardar en llegar-

----------------------------------------------------

Umi miraba atónita la transformación de los dos niños, sin poder creerlo. Unas llamas los envolvieron, mientras abajo aparecía un símbolo, una estrella de seis puntas rodeada en un círculo, con otro círculo más pequeño en el centro de la estrella... y allí estaban Urrim y Marlo.

Dos pares de alas verdes surgieron de las llamas. El fuego se extinguió, y la chica se quedó atónita al ver a los gemelos. Estaban cubiertos de escamas verdes, como los cocodrilos, pero éstas eran brillantes. Tenían dos alas verde claro en la espalda. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Los dedos de los pies habían desaparecido; en su lugar había igual número de uñas rojo brillante, del mismo color que las uñas de las manos, pero éstas llegaban hasta la mitad de los dedos. Y tenían una cola de dragón con una hilera de escamas rojas descendiendo del final de la espalda. Lo único que no había cambiado era su pelo negro azabache.

Los niños-dragones abrieron los ojos, y miraron a la asombrada Umi.

-Nacimos en el año del dragón- dijo Urrim, avanzando hacia ella.

-Y dragones seguiremos siendo en el interior- dijo Marlo.

-Te llevaremos hasta un lugar seguro, si nos lo indicas- dijo Urrim.

-Esta... bien- dijo ella, no repuesta del todo de la sorpresa.

Los gemelos la tomaron con cuidado, cada uno de una mano; sus garras eran filosas y podrían lastimarla. Empezaron a elevarse, y cuando el último rayo de sol desaparecía, se elevaron del suelo y empezaron a volar a gran velocidad.

Umi, después de la sorpresa inicial, reconoció el Castillo de Céfiro a lo lejos y les indicó a los gemelos que se dirigieran hacia allí. Estaba muy feliz. Podría volver a ver a Guru Clef y a todos sus amigos, a Asco, a Ferio, a Lantis, a Presea...

Pero no pudieron llegar al castillo, porque algo se los impidió.

----------------------------------------------------

-¿Y qué ha sido de Lantis?- le preguntó Hikaru a Presea.

-Él es el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Céfiro, además de su entrenador- contestó la armera, y ahogó una risita –Es muy duro, pero lo respetan mucho. Es un excelente comandante y guerrero-

Hikaru se quedó callada por unos momentos. ¡Se reuniría con Lantis! ¡Tanto tiempo y lo volvería a ver! ¡Tenía tantas cosas que contarle!

Después hubo un prolongado silencio, hasta que ella volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y qué ha sido de Guru Clef y de Ascot?-

Presea la miró extrañada.

-¿Les ha pasado algo?- la sonrisa de Hikaru se le borró.

-Ellos dos nunca existieron en Céfiro- contestó Presea.

-

-

-

Hola! Después de una pequeña tardanza les traigo un nuevo capítulo. La historia empieza a tomar forma, y creo que entienden el porqué del título... por ahora.

Por favor, contéstenme los autores de Fics de Argentina, así fundamos una asociación - Naaaaaa, sólo tengo curiosidad, porque hasta ahora, todos ls autors de Fics y relatos –no sólo del noble arte japonés- son de España o de América Latina, pero de Argentina nada. ¿¿¿¿Acaso estoy sola en el ciberespacio????

**Escila**: "Sombras en el bosque" es una libro de la biblioteca. Y sí, es el que habla sobre banshees. Lo que yo publico, en su mayoría, ya ha sido terminado, o esta muy cerca del 


	5. Lantis y los gemelos

Dragones de fuego

-

5: Lantis y los gemelos

-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó Hikaru a Presea -¿Cómo que nunca existieron?-

-Es la primera vez que oigo sus nombres en toda mi vida- respondió la armera.

-Y entonces, ¿quién nos indicó lo que debíamos hacer para salvar Céfiro? ¿Quién nos defendió y apoyó aún convertido en piedra? ¿Y quién nos ayudó en todo momento con sus criaturas?- la pelirroja no entendía nada. Si era una broma, no le encontraba la gracia.

-Fuimos Lantis y yo, para responder la primera pregunta. En cuanto a la segunda, nunca nadie fue convertido en piedra, y aquí nunca existió ningún ser que controlara criaturas, como dices. Creo que la caída y las emociones te han afectado más de la cuenta, querida. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar y después que ordenes tus ideas vemos a Lantis?- Presea hablaba con calma, como una maestra que regaña a una alumna muy querida.

-Pero... – Hikaru estaba muy confundida –Pero... ¡Guru Clef es el mago más poderoso de Céfiro! ¡Y Ascot es conocido por su poder para con las criaturas! ¡Debes estar bromeando, y no es gracioso!-

Presea suspiró. Presagiaba una larga explicación, y no tardó en empezar.

----------------------------------------------------

Fuu intentó romper el vidrio. Lo golpeó, lo pateó, pero ni siquiera emitía sonidos. Y de hecho, no escuchaba al agua moverse. Entonces se dio cuenta que el vidrio aislaba el sonido.

Pero de nada de servía saberlo. Tenía que salir de allí de alguna manera. No sentía ni hambre ni sed, ni frío ni calor, y no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero estaba segura que sus amigas la estaban buscando. Y tal vez sus amigos de Céfiro.

Entre los que se encontraba Ferio.

----------------------------------------------------

Umi y los gemelos se acercaban volando, cuando los dos niños se detuvieron.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Umi -¡Casi llegamos!-

-No podemos hacerlo- dijo Urrim –El castillo está rodeado por un campo de energía. Rebotaremos si lo intentamos-

-No puede ser, nadie pondría un escudo alrededor del castillo si no hay peligro, y hasta ahora no vimos ninguno. Vamos, ya estamos casi... – pero Marlo la interrumpió.

-Urrim tiene razón. Él sabe más que yo de magia. Debemos bajar e idear algún plan-

Umi estaba resignada. La idea no le gustaba nada, pero ellos tenían poderes y ella no. Y haber sido una Guerrera no la ayudaba en nada, sin magia, sin amigas y sin espada.

Bajaron hasta el suelo, pero el escudo seguía. No rebotaron, pero sentían un poco de electricidad, o algo parecido, cuando lo tocaban. Estaban empezando a idear un plan entre los tres, cuando alguien apareció cerca del trío. Umi lo reconoció de inmediato.

Era Lantis. Tenía la espada desenvainada, y miraba a los gemelos-dragones con desconfianza. Umi entendió de inmediato.

-¡No, Lantis, ellos son mis amigos!- se apresuró a decir la chica –No es necesaria tu espada. Tienen apenas nueve años, y vinieron conmigo por accidente-

-¿Ellos son tus amigos?- Lantis guardó su espada, pero su mirada de desconfianza seguía.

-Es algo largo de explicar... – dijo la chica.

-Si te da más tranquilidad, regresaremos a nuestras formas humanas- le dijo Urrim al guerrero.

-Háganlo- les dijo él, con voz fría.

Urrim y Marlo volvieron a envolverse en llamas, y cuando emergieron eran exactamente iguales que antes de su transformación en dragones.

Lantis se acercó a Umi, y le hizo una reverencia.

-Es todo un honor que hayan vuelto- dijo el guerrero.

-¿Hikaru y Fuu están aquí?- preguntó la chica.

-No- respondió Lantis, sorprendido –Creí que vendrían contigo... – y miró a los gemelos con desconfianza.

Umi no respondió. No quería comprometer a los gemelos; habían empezado por caerle mal a Lantis, pero ellos eran sólo dos niños. Pero Urrim se adelantó y respondió por ella.

-Por alguna razón, nosotros dos vinimos en vez de ellas- dijo el niño, mirando al guerrero –Y si ellas dos vinieron, deben haber aparecido en otros lugares, porque no las vimos-

Lantis lo miró. Tenía algo que no era enojo, sino una mezcla de esperanza y... ¿Miedo? Sí, él tenía miedo, y Urrim lo sabía. Ése guerrero recordaba a una de las amigas de Umi con cariño... Y tal vez con algo más.

-Pero si lo deseas, te ayudaremos a encontrarlas- dijo Urrim.

----------------------------------------------------

-Debe haber sido la emoción y el viaje Hikaru, pero así pasó realmente- dijo Presea, después de narrar la historia de las Guerreras, pero ni Ascot ni Guru Clef aparecían en ningún momento -¿Lo ves, amiga? Ellos dos nunca existieron en Céfiro-

Hikaru estaba aturdida. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

-Ahora debes retirarte a descansar- dijo la armera, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la pelirroja –Mañana iremos al castillo-

Las dos chicas se retiraron a descansar, pero la mente de Hikaru bullía de preguntas sin respuesta. Pero igual logró dormirse, después de decirse muchas veces que mañana irían al castillo y allí se aclararía todo.

Pero no fue así.

----------------------------------------------------

-Señor- dijo Mishtal –La Guerrera del Viento ha despertado-

-No importa. Ella no nos sirve. Fue un estorbo desde el momento mismo en que llegó, pero ya no estorbará- dijo Edonis.

-La Guerrera del Fuego está con la armera de Céfiro-

-Eso la mantendrá confundida por un tiempo-

-Pero la Guerrera del Agua ha venido con dos niños... – pero Edonis lo interrumpió.

-¿Acaso crees que dos niños serán un inconveniente para mí?- Edonis, aún atrapado en su espejo, emitió un gran poder. Mishtal se apuró a disculparse.

-No, señor, es sólo que ellos no deben ser comunes, si han podido venir hasta aquí, y permítame mostrarle algo, señor-

Mishtal sacó una gema negra. La dejó flotar entre él y el espejo donde se veía el reflejo de Edonis. La gema despareció, y en su lugar apareció una pantalla. Allí se veían a los gemelos y a Umi, cuando los dos niños se transformaban.

Edonis se quedó mirando la escena hasta que el trío despegaba. Después lo vio cinco veces más, y sonrió.

-Bien, bien, te perdono por ahora, pero mantén bien vigilados a ésos niños- dijo Edonis, interesado –Tal vez sean mucho más útiles de lo que pensé... –

----------------------------------------------------

Urrim sintió algo extraño. Sentía como si lo vigilasen. En realidad, eso no era raro, porque los guardias nunca habían visto a dos niños iguales, con una ropa extraña y menos en compañía de una de las Guerreras. Pero esto era algo más... profundo. Alguien más, alguien que no podían ver los estaba viendo. Y tenía un gran poder maligno.

Umi estaba emocionada. ¡Iba a ver a Guru Clef! Al final no aguantó más y le preguntó a Lantis si Guru Clef estaba bien.

-¿Guru Clef?- preguntó el guerrero, extrañado –Nunca había oído ese nombre-

----------------------------------------------------

-Ah, niño, me has detectado... No me equivoqué. Eras algo especial, muy especial... – se decía Edonis, casi relamiéndose de gusto.

Sentía un gran poder en ésos dos niños... y eso mejoraba sus planes. Mirando el espejo podía ver a Fuu encerrada, a Hikaru confundida y a Umi furiosa, pensando que era una mala broma y buscando la sala del trono.

Cuando la chica abrió la puerta, vio sentado allí a Ferio. Se le cayó el alma a los pies y Urrim y Marlo tuvieron que agarrarla, porque casi se había desmayado. Urrim miró de reojo a los ojos de Edonis, y éste sonrió.

-Bien, mi niño, es hora que nos conozcamos... y que te lleve conmigo a mi reino-

-

-

Hola de nuevo! Éste Fan Fic va a ser más largo de lo que pensé. Y sospecho que ni siquiera va a la mitad... Pero hasta ahora no me han amenazado de muerte, así que seguiré escribiendo. Después de una larga ausencia en el mundo del ciberespacio –sección Fan Fics- volví con un poquito más de experiencia, gracias a la biblioteca de amigos, vecinos y parientes varios... Y me ayudaron mucho.

**M. G.**: Ese era su propòsito. Esperaba poder causar esa sensaciòn en el lector. Ya lo vas a ver...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Llegada al castillo

Dragones de fuego

-

6: Llegada al castillo

-

Umi estaba muy confundida. Ferio y Lantis le había explicado que nunca había existido nadie llamado Ascot o Guru Clef. La chica estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero los gemelos la calmaron y la contuvieron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Ferio, mirando a los gemelos con curiosidad. Lantis no había dejado de mirar a los niños con desconfianza.

-Yo soy Urrim, y él es mi gemelo Marlo- dijo Urrim.

-Los dos venimos de ése planeta que ustedes llaman Mundo Místico- completó Marlo.

-¿Le dirán sobre su transformación?- quiso saber Lantis.

-¿Qué transformación?- preguntó Ferio.

-Podemos transformarnos en dragones humanoides- dijo Urrim de un tirón.

Ferio los miró atónito, y después se incorporó.

-Ahora empiezo a entender por qué vinieron ustedes en vez de Fuu y Hikaru- dijo el príncipe. Los gemelos eran algo nuevo, pero no le resultaban desagradables –Deben estar muy cansados. ¿Desearían cenar?-

-Eh... Sí- dijo Umi, saliendo del trance.

-Bien. Íbamos a ir al comedor. Acompáñenos- dijo Ferio, empezando a caminar.

----------------------------------------------------

Fuu no sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado dentro del espejo. El reloj se le había parado, y nada cambiaba en la habitación. Seguía preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Por qué ella estaba allí?

Miraba en todas direcciones, intentando buscar una salida, una respuesta o algo.

Y la respuesta vino a ella.

----------------------------------------------------

Umi recuperó el apetito, postergado por la preocupación y la emoción. Urrim y Marlo parecían tener mucha experiencia con los cubiertos medievales, y mostraron una gran educación. Lantis empezó a creer que estaba equivocado con respecto a ellos; después de todo, eran sólo unos niños.

Después de la comida, los llevaron a sus habitaciones. Urrim y Marlo dormirían en una misma habitación, mientras que Umi se iría a una para ella sola. Ferio llevó a la chica a su dormitorio, y allí algo peludo y blanco le saltó a la cara.

-¡MOKONA!- gritó la chica.

-¡Pu pu pu pu pu!-

-Te extrañé- dijo Umi, abrazando al animalito.

Mokona empezó a hablar, pero Umi no le entendía. Después de un rato, Mokona se retiró, junto con Ferio, dejando a Umi sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ni Guru Clef ni Ascot habían existido... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nadie sabía nada, y junto con ella habían venido dos niños dragones... Y sospechaba que alguien estaba tramando algo.

----------------------------------------------------

Frente al espejo se materializó una figura humana. Fuu la miró. Era un joven de piel blanca, pelo largo y rubio y una armadura similar a la de Lantis, pero de color azul marino. Llevaba una gran espada y una capa azules. Flotaba sobre el agua, igual que el espejo, y el agua se quedó quieta durante toda su estadía.

-Te saludo, Guerrera Mágica- empezó él. Fuu lo miraba con atención, sin perderse una palabra, sorprendida de poder escucharlo -¿Te gusta tu nueva residencia? Es algo más peculiar que las habitaciones del castillo, pero es lo que mi señor ordena... –

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- preguntó la chica -¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Ah, una pregunta a la vez- dijo el muchacho alzando una mano –Yo soy Mishtal, uno de los sirvientes de Edonis. Te hemos traído aquí porque no debiste haber venido a Céfiro, pero, sin embargo, lo hiciste... y no podemos permitir que interfieras en nuestros planes. Y estás en el lugar que debes estar: en una de las habitaciones de los espejos-

-No entiendo lo último-

-Nuestros espejos son muy especiales... Pueden contener a alguien, o algo, si es que se tiene el poder suficiente. Y mi señor Edonis lo tiene. Te quedarás aquí hasta que todo haya concluido, y después veremos qué hacer contigo... – y desapareció, dejando a Fuu en el espejo.

----------------------------------------------------

Lantis golpeó la puerta de los gemelos, esperando que no estuvieran dormidos. Urrim le abrió la puerta, todavía vestido con su uniforme escolar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo el guerrero.

-Si, por favor- dijo el niño, algo confundido, haciéndose a un lado.

Su gemelo estaba sentado en la cama. Habían estad hablando hasta que golpearon la puerta, seguramente de las cosas que les habían pasado ése día, supuso Lantis.

-Vine a pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento- empezó el guerrero –Los he juzgado mal-

-Eso no tiene importancia- dijo Marlo.

-Para mí sí- lo interrumpió Lantis –Quisiera pedirles disculpas por haber creído que eran seres malignos-

-No es la primera vez que nos asa en la vida- dijo Marlo.

-No te preocupes, te disculpamos- dijo Urrim, acercándose al guerrero –Sabemos que tienes buen corazón, y que te preocupa el destino de una de las amigas de Umi. Nosotros hubiéramos actuado de una forma similar si estuviéramos en tu misma situación-

Lantis lo miró, sorprendido.

-Hikaru- dijo Urrim –No te reocupes, ella llegará mañana con Presea-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el guerrero, sorprendido.

-Tus sentimientos hacia ella son muy fuertes- dijo Marlo –Yo soy menos perceptivo que Urrim y lo sé. Él debió darse cuenta antes-

Lantis se inclinó para verlos mejor. Parecían dos niños normales, pero tenían poderes especiales...

-Es largo de explicar, pero sí existen algunos como nosotros en el Mundo Místico- dijo Urrim.

----------------------------------------------------

La noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos, pero los únicos que pudieron dormir bien fueron los gemelos. Lantis estaba preocupado por Hikaru, Ferio por Fuu y Umi por Guru Clef y por Ascot. Ninguno de los tres entendía cómo no habían estado donde pensaban.

Los gemelos tuvieron un sueño extraño: había una chica de pelo corto y rubio dentro de un espejo, y una chica pelirroja con trenza estaba dentro de una gema, en medio de las llamas, pero ni siquiera estaba consiente. Un muchacho de pelo marrón y flequillo, y un niño de la edad de los gemelos con pelo violeta se volteaban para mirarlos, pero después desaparecían, como si hubieran sido de humo.

----------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Hikaru y Presea llegaron al castillo. La Guerrera corrió a encontrarse con Lantis, para después abrazar a Umi, quien apareció después, felices de reencontrarse. Estaban muy contentas de volver a Céfiro, pero ninguna de las dos sabía dónde estaba Fuu, y Ferio empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Y quiénes son éstos dos niños?- preguntó Hikaru, viendo a los gemelos.

-Yo soy Urrim, y él es mi hermano Marlo- dijo Urrim.

-Somos los alumnos de intercambio de Inglaterra- siguió Marlo.

-Pero creo que vinimos a un lugar un poco más lejano- terminó su gemelo.

-

-

Bueno, éste capítulo me llevó un poco más de tiempo de lo que pensaba, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Si piensan que no tiene mucha acción hasta ahora, paciencia, que no los voy a defraudar (Hum, ¿adónde habré escuchado eso?)

**Escila**: Concuerdo. Este fic lo escribí hace mucho, pero era necesario que lo publicara para que los cinco dragones estuvieran completos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. En la sala del pilar

Dragones de fuego

-

7: En la sala del pilar

-

Ráfaga y Caldina se pusieron muy contentos con la llegada de las dos Guerreras, y se sorprendieron mucho al ver a los niños allí. Y se sorprendieron más al saber que ellos ya sabían sus nombres, y su relación. Pero los dos chicos eran muy amables, y causaron una muy buena impresión.

A Hikaru el sueño de Urrim le pareció que era cuando ella peleaba junto a Rayearth, pero no se explicaba lo de Fuu. Ni porqué ella no estaba allí ahora. Decidió preguntarle a Urrim sobre su sueño, mientras que Umi quería saber más sobre Ascot y Guru Clef.

----------------------------------------------------

Pero Urrim sabía que ése sueño no era como los otros sueños, sino que alguien había querido comunicarse con ellos. Y si una de las amigas de Umi había llegado, y la otra estaba atrapada en un espejo, la única opción eran Ascot y Guru Clef, los dos seres con más poder mágico de todo Céfiro.

Los dos intentaban decirla algo, pero no podían. Urrim debía darse cuenta, investigar qué había pasado. Pero Umi no le dio tiempo; los llevó a ver todo el castillo, indicándoles dónde estaba todo. Los gemelos se lo aprendieron, y Lantis les agradeció con la mirada que le hubieran dicho que Hikaru llegaría a la mañana siguiente... pero todavía le intrigaba el origen de ésos dos niños...

Pero Umi le dijo que eran los dos alumnos de intercambio de Inglaterra, y Hikaru se quedó encantada con ellos. Pero cuando preguntó si Fuu aún estaba dormida, todos se miraron.

-¿No está aquí?- preguntó Hikaru, confundida.

-Creía que vendría contigo- dijo Umi.

-En mi sueño estaba atrapada... en un espejo, en un cuarto cerrado, flotando sobre agua- dijo Urrim.

Todos lo miraron.

-Acompáñame- dijo Lantis.

----------------------------------------------------

Lo llevó a la sala de lo que había sido el Pilar. Después de la anulación, había vuelto a ser una sala normal, pero no habían sacado el agua. La tarima donde había estado la tiara aún estaba allí, y cualquier persona podía entrar; ya no estaba protegido por la magia.

-Quiero que veas esta sala, y me digas si se parece a la de tu sueño- dijo Lantis, señalando la puerta.

-Está bien, pero... –

-Ya lo entenderás. Tal parece que sabes algo, pero no todo, de nuestro mundo... y de nosotros-

-Sólo cuando Umi lo recuerda-

Lantis arqueó una ceja.

-De alguna manera, tengo un lazo psíquico con ella... tal vez se formó cuando aparecimos aquí- dijo Urrim.

-¿Y tu hermano?-

-Él no tiene ningún lazo... excepto conmigo, y yo con él. No sé qué pasó o por qué vinimos, pero creo tener algún indicio. Y detrás de ésa puerta hay alguna otra conexión, supongo... Y tú estabas ligado de forma indirecta con ella-

-Mira esto- dijo el guerrero, después de una pausa.

Abrió la puerta, y Urrim miró el interior.

-Es casi igual, pero sin la tarima y con el espejo. El agua era negra y se agitaba-

Lantis cerró los ojos. Lo recordaba todo, y le era doloroso. Estuvo así por mucho tiempo, hasta que le dijo a Urrim que saliera.

Pero Urrim ya no estaba allí.

----------------------------------------------------

Estaba en un lugar desconocido, pero no tenía miedo. Las Diosas del Agua lo rodeaban, y aunque no era su elemento, ellas habían sido muy buenas con él, toda su vida. Ellas lo guiaron desde la tarima del pilar hasta su reino, el reino espiritual.

Allí había dos personas... con poderes similares a los suyos, aunque uno de ellos lo superaba por mucho.

-Guru Clef- dijo Urrim, convencido –Ascot. Es un honor conocerlos-

-Eres listo, nos encontraste- dijo Ascot, sonriendo.

-Umi y Hikaru los recuerdan mucho-

-¿De verdad?- se apuró Ascot.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Urrim.

-Ha sido Edonis- dijo Guru Clef –Un mago negro muy poderoso-

-Lo encerraste en un espejo- dijo Urrim.

-Pero no fue suficiente, y perdí la mitad de mis poderes en el proceso- completó el mago.

-¿Para eso nos han traído?-

-Eres uno de los seres con mayor poder mágico de todo el Mundo Místico, y lo tenían antes de venir a Céfiro- dijo Ascot.

-Edonis está empezando a recuperar su poder- dijo Guru Clef –con la ayuda de Mishtal, uno de sus más fieles sirvientes. Edonis suponía lo que pasaría, y le dio un poco de su poder, y cuando lo encerré en el espejo, durmiendo, hasta que recapacitara, Mishtal lo despertó-

-Y decidió vengarse- dijo Urrim –Pero no entiendo; si todo pasó antes del nacimiento de Ascot, ¿te trajo aquí porque necesita más poder para salir de su encierro?-

-No sólo por eso- dijo Guru Clef –sino porque la única que puede encontrarnos es Umi, pero sin sus poderes de Guerrera Mágica, no lo lograría-

-Y por eso nos llamaron- dijo Urrim.

-Edonis trató de llevarse sólo a Umi, pero los poderes de tú y de tu hermano eran grandes. Los invoqué, esperando que nos encontraras, y lo has hecho. Tiene a Fuu encerrada en el espejo de la sala del olvido, sobre nuestras cabezas- dijo Guru Clef

Urrim levantó la vista. Arriba, como detrás de un vidrio, había un espejo, pero lo veía desde abajo. No necesitó ver el interior para darse cuanta de quién estaba encerrada allí.

-Mishtal recuperó parte del poder de Edonis, y nos tomó por sorpresa- dijo Ascot –Creíamos que estábamos ganando, pero tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga-

-Ha puesto nuestros cuerpos en animación suspendida y borrado la memoria de todos los habitantes de Céfiro sobre nosotros- dijo Guru Clef –Pero nunca podrá deshacerse de nosotros por completo. Estamos en el plano espiritual, pero el hechizo que puso en el agua impide que salgamos si alguien no nos ayuda-

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?- preguntó Urrim –Mi elemento no es el agua, sino el fuego-

-Debes entregarle a Umi y a Hikaru sus poderes de Guerreras Mágicas- dijo Ascot.

-¿Pero cómo?- quiso saber Urrim.

-Te daremos nuestros poderes por unos momentos- dijo Guru Clef.

-Pero no sé cómo... cómo se hace- replicó Urrim, angustiado.

-Yo te indicaré cuando llegue el momento- dijo Guru Clef –sólo debes tener la voluntad de hacerlo, y nosotros te ayudaremos-

-¿Y Fuu?- preguntó Urrim.

-Ella está fuera de nuestro alcance. Sólo si dos de las Guerreras la encontraran podríamos darle sus poderes, pero primero las otras deben obtener los suyos-

-Entiendo- dijo Urrim.

-¿Nos ayudarás?- preguntó Ascot.

-Sí- dijo Urrim de inmediato.

-

-

Hola de nuevo. Éste capítulo aclara muchas cosas, espero que no haya sido demasiado confuso. Mishtal es un nombre de otro de mis personajes, pero en mi libro es un cantante ruso de la década del 2010. Si no les quedó claro lo de las Diosas del Agua, les explico:

Las Diosas del Agua son las soberanas del reino espiritual, mientras que los Dioses del Fuego (los únicos varones de los cinco elementos chinos) son los Dioses de los guerreros y estrategas. Las Diosas de la Tierra brindan poderes similares a las banshêê, y, además, son las narradoras de la historia. Las Diosas del Metal tiene poder sobre todo metal, y usaban los Cables de Plata. Y las Diosas de la Madera eran las deidades de los seres con poderes mágicos, o sea, que seguro que Ascot, Guru Clef y Edonis nacieron en algún año que el horóscopo chico marcaría como de ése elemento.

Bueno, espero no haberlos cansado mucho con las explicaciones, pero Dalia sigue siendo la campeona en ello. Tranqui, Dalia, que no te voy a quitar el récord.

**Escila**: Concuerdo contigo, pero la historia ya està terminada y yo sòlo la pulico regularmente. Urrim y arlo son dos bomboncitos ingleses, de eso no te quepa duda.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Las nuevas armaduras

Dragones de fuego

8: Las nuevas armaduras

Urrim apareció frente a Lantis cuando el guerrero aún estaba mirando la sala del Pilar. Urrim sabía que el tiempo transcurría de manera diferente entre las dimensiones, y cuando Lantis le preguntó qué había pasado, él le dijo que antes debía hablar con Hikaru y con Umi en privado.

-

Cuando Urrim, Marlo, Hikaru y Umi estaban en la habitación de los primeros, Urrim les contó acerca de su experiencia. Todos se sorprendiero se sorprendieron. Umi fue la que armó más escándalo.

¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA- gritó ¡ALGO LES HABÍA PASADO¡Y ÉSE EDONIS ME LAS VA A PAGAR-

-Umi, creo que deberías sentarte- le dijo Hikaru.

-Guru Clef me dijo que me daría un poco de su poder para regresarles sus espadas- dijo Urrim ¿Dónde recibieron sus poderes la primera vez-

-En la Sala del Trono- dijo Hikaru.

¡Vamos allá ahora- dijo Umi, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-

Urrim había hecho otros hechizos en su vida, algunos tan complicados como el del Robot Espiritual, pero esto era algo nuevo. Marlo tendría que ayudarlo, y los dos se pararon en la base de la escalera que llevaba al trono. Paris y Lantis habían aceptado salir, pero no entendían por qué.

Urrim intentó tranquilizarse. Guru Clef y Ascot eran muy conocidos en Céfiro, antes de ser eliminados de la memoria de los cefirianos, y no les fallarían. Urrim sentía que ellos dos los estaban apoyando, y entonces se calmó por completo.

-Estamos listas- dijo Umi, parada frente a los gemelos Empecemos ya-

Urrim y Marlo sintieron que una magia poderosa los ayudaba. Cerraron los ojos, tranquilos, y empezaron con el hechizo.

-

Cuando los cuatro salieron de la Sala del Trono, Urrim y Marlo estaban desmayados. Las Guerreras llevaban sus armaduras, pero ahora eran casi totalmente roja en el caso de Hikaru- o azul el de Umi- Hikaru llevaba a Urrim, y lo puso en brazos de Lantis. Umi hizo lo mismo con Marlo, poniéndolos en brazos de Ferio.

-Cuídenlos bien, nos han ayudado mucho- les dijeron las chicas.

-

Urrim y Marlo no sólo les habían devuelto sus poderes, sino que les habían dado una parte de los suyos. Entendían que le serían más útiles a las Guerreras, pero el esfuerzo había sido grande. Perdieron el conocimiento después del hechizo, y las chicas tuvieron que agarrarlos para que no cayera al suelo.

-Las armaduras son diferentes- dijo Hikaru.

-Debe ser porque no fue Guru Clef quien las invocó... empezó Umi, pero una voz le habló en su cabeza.

-Les hemos dado nuestros poderes- dijo la voz de uno de los gemelos Somos seres de fuego, pero nuestra experiencia en batalla y nuestra magia le servirá también a Umi. Las coronas que llevan en sus cabezas son un invento nuestro. Es un dragón con el cuello y la cabeza hacia su rostro, y las alas extendidas alrededor de sus cabezas. Por favor, no se las quiten. Nos sirven para comunicarnos con ustedes, y para cualquiera que se ponga la corona-

¿Urrim- preguntó la chica, al aire, mirando el cuerpo desvanecido del niño.

-Y Marlo- dijo una voz, casi idéntica a la anterior Deben rescatar a su amiga Fuu, y a Ascot y Guru Clef-

-Se encuentra en el Bosque del Silencio- dijo la voz de Urrim en un sector desconocido, pero nosotros les indicaremos el lugar-

¡Pero si en el Bosque del Silencio no funciona la magia- dijo Umi.

¿Qué pasa, Umi- le preguntó Hikaru.

-Urrim me está mandando un mensaje mental- dijo la chica.

-Nuestra magia es diferente a la que se usa en Céfiro, pero funcionará bien- dijo la voz de Marlo -Ya ha sido probada en situaciones límite antes-

-Nosotros las guiaremos- dijo la voz de Urrim Confíen en nosotros-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Umi, decidida.

-

Después de aclararle las cosas a Hikaru, las chicas salieron de la Sala del Trono, dejaron a los gemelos a cargo de Lantis y Ferio, y partieron, pero no con sus genios, sino con unos poderes nuevos. Ahora ellas tenían alas de dragón, iguales a las que tenían Urrim y Marlo, pero las de Umi eran azules, y las de Hikaru, rojas.

Umi estaba muy familiarizada con los dragones. Desde su regreso a la Tierra había estudiado algo de ellos, y ahora le alegraba tener alas. Hikaru hubiera preferido estar con Rayearth, pero se acostumbró enseguida a sus nuevos poderes. Eran más grandes de lo que ella recordaba, y supuso que eran los poderes de los gemelos. Volaron por sobre el Bosque del Silencio, mientras los mellizos las guiaban.

Paren aquí dijo Urrim después de un tiempo, cuando las chicas estaban sobre una parte del bosque que no habían visto nunca Ésta es la entrada al castillo donde tienen escondida a sus amigos Ascot, Fuu y Guru Clef

Las chicas miraron hacia abajo, y sólo veían las copas de los árboles. Pero los gemelos insistieron, y ellas bajaron con cuidado. Era un lugar con muchas lianas, y Hikaru recordó el episodio con la bestia de hielo. Pero ésta vez la solución no vendría de las lianas, sino que serían el problema. Apenas tocaron tierra, se movieron hacia las Guerreras, dispuestas a atacarlas.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de inmediato. No vieron las lianas, pero algo les decía que las iban a atacar. Hikaru sentía una energía nueva, y, confiando en ésa señal, disparó una bola de fuego hacia delante. Pegaron en unas lianas que iban a atacarlas, pero recibieron el impacto cuando recién salían de la espesura. Umi había hecho lo mismo, y las lianas de su lado se congelaron, y se deshicieron en pedazos.

Las lianas siguieron atacándolas, pero ellas sabían por dónde iban a salir antes de hacerlo, y en poco tiempo habían acabado con ése peligro. Empezaron a caminar hacia la zona más espesa, alertas ante la primera señal de alarma. Llegaron a una puerta hecha entre dos árboles que formaban un arco, pero entre el marco de la puerta y los árboles había una pared de piedra, como si hubiera sido sacada de su lugar y puesta ahí por capricho.

Urrim y Marlo les dijeron que adentro estaba el castillo donde estaban presos sus amigos, y las chicas entraron, alertas al primer peligro. Parecía un castillo cefiriano, pero todo estaba hecho de piedra gris y fría. Había hielo en el piso, las paredes y el techo, y la única puerta estaba hecha de hielo blanco.

Umi se adelantó para abrirla.

-

¿Estaremos aquí hasta que despertemos- quiso saber Marlo.

-Sí- le contestó Guru Clef no estaban en los planes de Edonis-

-Han sido una agradable sorpresa- dijo Ascot No esperábamos que fueran tan hábiles con la magia en el Mundo Místico-

-Es una larga historia... dijo Urrim.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Guru Clef Las historias no sólo pasan de nuestro mundo al suyo-

-Lo sospechábamos- dijo Marlo.

-Y ahora- los interrumpió una voz sombría y maligna, retumbando en todo el lugar ustedes dos me acompañarán-

Bueno, tarde pero seguro. Este capítulo me costó bastante hacerlo, pero va bien. Espero que les hayan gustado Urrim y Marlo ¡mis personajes favoritos! _Son dos bomboncitos ingleses... ¡Lástima que tengan sólo nueve años!_ ¡Concuerdo con vos, Misa- y les mando un Fan Art de Urrim y Marlo. Espero que les guste.

Ah, y gracias José Luis por dejarme regresar al mundo del Fan Fic... ¡No se librarán de mí tan 


	9. Las Diosas del Agua y los Dioses del Fue...

Dragones de fuego

9: Las Diosas del Agua y los Dioses del Fuego

¡Edonis- dijeron a un tiempo los cuatro.

-Creo que los subestimé en principio, pero me serán mucho más útiles de lo que pensé... -dijo Edonis, con algo similar a la alegría en su voz.

-Nunca te ayudaremos- dijo Marlo con decisión.

¿Acaso creen que podrán volver al Mundo Místico sin mi ayuda- les preguntó Edonis.

-Eso no importa- dijo Urrim –Si es necesario quedarnos aquí toda la vida, entonces lo haremos-

Edonis rió.

-Niñitos ingenuos ¿Acaso creen que yo dejaré vivir a sus amiguitas, incluyendo la que está encima de sus cabezas? Y eso sin nombrar a los dos que los acompañan... –

-Ni lo sueñes- dicen los gemelos a un tiempo, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

Cuatro rayos caen desde la superficie del agua hasta donde está el grupo. El ataque los toma desprevenidos, y les da de lleno. Los cuatro lanzan un grito que lo oye hasta Fuu, a través de la superficie del agua.

-Pues bien- dice Edonis, sin dejar el tono alegre –Veremos cuánto resisten allí... Porque no saldrán hasta que decidan unirse a mí-

-

La puerta no se abría. Intentaron las dos, intentaron una vez cada una, pero la puerta no se abría ni siquiera con sus poderes de Guerreras.

¿Y DE QUÉ NOS SIRVEN ÉSTOS PODERES SI NO PODEMOS USARLOS- rezonga Umi a los gritos.

-Debe haber algo que tenemos que hacer para invocar el nuevo poder que nos han dado los gemelos... –intenta calmarla Hikaru, pero algo dudosa.

-Pues bien¿cómo hacemos para preguntarles a los gemelos qué hacer-

-Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos... Enfocar toda nuestra atención en el objetivo... –

-Guru Clef, Fuu y Ascot- dijo Umi con rapidez.

-Sí- afirmó Hikaru –Y los gemelos. Si pensamos en ellos, tal vez nos respondan... de alguna manera-

-

Urrim despertó de inmediato. Umi los llamaba, a él y a su hermano. Marlo también estaba despierto, y entendieron todo con una mirada.

"Urrim, Marlo, necesitamos su ayuda" dijo la voz de Umi.

"Las escuchamos" dijo Marlo.

"¿Necesitan indicaciones para usar los nuevos poderes" preguntó Urrim.

"¡Eso" dijo Hikaru.

"Umi, empezaremos contigo porque nuestro elemento no concuerda con el tuyo" dijo Marlo.

"Estoy lista"

"Debes concentrarte, y buscar en el fondo de tu ser" dijo Marlo.

Umi se concentró. Algo lejano estaba apareciendo, pero no podía ver qué era.

"Veo algo, pero no sé qué" dijo la chica.

"Enfoca tu atención en él" dijo Marlo.

"Es una persona... pero tiene algo que brilla en su espalda"

"Acércate a ella. Sé lo que es, y te ayudará mucho"

Umi se acercó, y pudo ver que ése ser era humano... hasta cierto punto. Su piel era escamosa, tenía cola de sirena y lo que brillaba en su espalda eran dos alas de pez volador. Su cabello era muy largo, casi el doble de su altura, y tenía una corona similar a la suya, pero el dragón se movía.

El ser parecía ser una mujer, y se acercó a Umi. La abrazó con ternura, y se deshizo en un torrente de agua, que rodeó a la chica. Umi abrió sus alas de dragón y el agua la envolvió, para después introducirse en la corona de dragón de agua de la guerrera.

"¿Qué ha sido eso" preguntó, algo asustada.

"Es una de las Diosas del Agua. Te ayudará en tu objetivo"

"Hikaru, ahora vamos contigo" dijo Urrim "Te encontrarás con un Dios del Fuego. No temas por lo que veas, y mantén tus pensamientos en lo que quieres lograr"

Hikaru se concentró. Pudo ver, allá a lo lejos una figura que se movía en medio de las llamas, y se acercó. Era un guerrero alto, fuerte, y con el pelo rojo suelto cortado a la altura de la cintura. Su cabello parecía hecho de llamas, y se acercó a Hikaru, quien sólo pensaba en rescatar a sus amigos. Pero en vez de abrazarla, le puso una mano sobre su hombro, y se deshizo en llamas y lava, que rodeó a la chica quien, extendiendo sus alas de dragón, recibió todo el poder en su corona.

"Ahora has recibido el poder de los Dioses del Fuego" dijo Urrim.

"Los poderes de las Diosas y Dioses de los cinco elementos chinos pocas veces conceden el poder a los mortales" dijeron los gemelos al unísono "Los ayudarán en su misión. Ahora debemos decirles hasta pronto"

"Esperen" dijo Umi, alarmada "¿Qué quieren decir con eso"

"Hemos nacido en el año de los dragones de fuego, y los Dioses sólo nos dejarán ceder su poder a otros si sus hijos –los nacidos en el año del fuego- regresan a ellos todo el tiempo necesario"

"¿El tiempo necesario" Hikaru creía entender, pero temía preguntar.

"Si, es eso" dijo Marlo "No volveremos a nuestros cuerpos sino hasta que los dioses vean que su poder ha sido correctamente cedido"

"¿Y que sucederá si fallamos" quiso saber Umi.

"No regresaremos" dijo Urrim.

"¡No lo hagas" dijo Hikaru.

"Ya está hecho" dijo Urrim "Confiamos en ustedes ¡Nos vemos luego"

-

Por más que los llamaron, los gemelos no contestaron. Las dos guerreras abrieron los ojos. No era tiempo de llorar, sino de salvar a sus amigos, y lo harían. Las dos chicas enfocaron su poder en una de sus manos, apuntándole a la puerta.

¡Llamas de los Dioses del Fuego-

¡Lluvia de las Diosas del Agua-

La puerta recibió las llamas y las agujas de agua, y se desplomó, deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos. Las dos chicas entraron a la otra habitación, que llevaba a un pasillo largo, iluminado por luces celestes y blancas. El efecto era triste y lúgubre, pero las dos guerreras siguieron corriendo. Ya veían otra puerta al frente, pero antes de llegar, una barrera invisible les cortó el paso.

Umi usó sus nuevos poderes, y la barrera se quebró. No había nada detrás de ella. El lugar que habían visto detrás de la barrera debía de estar pintado sobre ella, porque lo único que veían era un lugar oscuro. Umi no vaciló y se metió en él. Parecía ser un suelo firme, y Hikaru la siguió. Después de alejarse unos metros, la luz de la entrada fue insuficiente, y corrían peligro de separarse.

Hikaru hizo aparecer una esfera de llamas que voló a su alrededor, iluminando más y más espacio negro. Siguieron caminando por lo que les pareció una eternidad, hasta que se toparon con otra barrera.

Hikaru la estaba por derribar cuando Umi la detuvo. Algo le decía que no debían romperla, sino pasar sin hacerla daño. Pero eso era tonto. ¿Cómo iban a pasar del otro lado sin romperla, y sin ninguna forma de abrirla a la vista?

Umi invocó a las Diosas del Agua, quienes recorrieron toda la superficie, y volvieron con la respuesta.

-Hikaru, debemos transformarnos en dragonas-

¿Qué- pregunto su amiga, incrédula.

-Debemos transformarnos en dragonas, tú de fuego y yo de agua, y así podremos pasar al otro lado-

¿Cómo lo hacemos-

-Concentrémonos en eso-

¿Te lo dicen las Diosas del Agua-

-Sí-

Las dos chicas se concentraron, y se vieron a sí mismas transformarse en otro ser... De las diademas de dragones volvieron a surgir el agua y las llamas, y rodearon a las chicas, pero ésta vez las deshicieron en su elemento, cuando volvieron a unirse, eran dragones, Umi de agua y Hikaru de fuego, atravesaron la barrera despacio, y cuando terminaron, las llamas y el agua regresaron a sus diademas.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz fría –Tal parece que no son tan débiles después de todo-

Las chicas abrieron los ojos. Frente a ellas, sentado en un trono negro, con Fuu, Ascot, Guru Clef, Urrim y Marlo encerrados cada uno en un espejo, y aparentemente muertos en la pared que había detrás de él, estaba Edonis.

Bueno, los dejo en vilo hasta la próxima parte... Hasta a mí me dejó muy sorprendida. Sabía que ese Edonis era malo¡pero no tanto! Ah, en cuanto lo agarre...

Ah, y gracias José Luis por dejarme regresar al mundo del Fan Fic... ¡No se librarán de mí tan 


	10. Lantis despierta

Dragones de fuego

10: Lantis despierta

El pálido rostro de Edonis sonreía al ver a las guerreras. Ellas no creían lo que estaban viendo, y el miedo empezaba a aparecer. ¡Que niñas tan tontas¿Acaso creyeron que dejaría a los rehenes descansando en un lugar seguro? Se puso un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia –que le tapaba uno de sus ojos azules- detrás de la oreja y les preguntó.

¿Les gusta mi colección, niñas- preguntó con voz alegre –Creo que está incompleta... pero cuando tome el castillo de Céfiro, encontraré muchas otras piezas valiosas... como ustedes-

Hikaru reaccionó.

¡Libéralos ahora- ordenó, furiosa.

-Oh, creo que no me entendiste- dijo Edonis –He dicho que _ya he ganado_-

-Nosotras te derrotaremos y liberaremos a Céfiro de tus hechizos- dijo Umi, despertando de la sorpresa.

¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo- preguntó Edonis, burlón –Pude borrar por completo de la memoria a dos de los seres más poderosos de Céfiro. Pude transportar los cuerpos de los niños dragones del castillo hasta aquí y encerrarlos en mis espejos, que no permiten contacto alguno, _ni siquiera el de sus almas_... Y sin su ayuda ¿acaso creen que podrán ganarme-

-Ellos nos han ayudado mucho- empezó Hikaru, desenvainando su espada, que ahora tenía la empuñadora de dos dragones rojos con las alas extendidas –Y es hora que nosotras les devolvamos el favor-

Umi la imitó, pero cuando pestañaron, Edonis ya no estaba.

-Aquí, mis niñas- dijo una voz, y las chicas se dieron vuelta.

Detrás de ellas había un gran espejo que llegaba a las paredes. Habían llegado atravesándolo, y Edonis había entrado en él. Las miraba con infinitos aires de superioridad. Las chicas no lo pensaron dos veces y se lanzaron hacia él.

Fue como pasar debajo de una cascada de deshielo, pero no las mojó. Edonis estaba en un lugar que no era negro, sino blanco, pero no había nada en los alrededores, excepto el espejo. Edonis estaba frente a ellas, y su sonrisa no había disminuido.

-Así que lo quieren por el camino difícil... – dijo, e hizo aparecer una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol –era escarlata, pero había algo que no se podía decir si era humo o algún líquido que se mezclaba- en la palma de su mano.

Una explosión resonó por todo el lugar.

-

A Lantis algo le incomodaba. Tenía la sensación de que tenía que hacer algo importante, pero no podía recordar qué. Estaba relacionado con dos personas... dos niños, creía, y tres... chicas. Supuso que los niños eran sus hermanos menores, pero algo le decía que no. Y había una pelirroja, que llevaba una trenza, muy bonita. Sintió algo de calor en el pecho, y empezó a recordar que tenía un perro llamado Hikari, y tres hermanos... ¿Pero los niños tenían otro hermano?

Se dio vuelta en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño... pero ésa inquietud no se iba. Sí, ésa chica pelirroja tenía tres hermanos mayores, y ésos dos niños... eran iguales. Llegó a pensar que los había visto en otro lugar, pero su memoria le fallaba. Y había dos chicas con le pelirroja... Hikaru, eso, ella era Hikaru. Sus dos amigas eran más altas que ella, una con un largo cabello azul y la otra con una corta melena castaña.

Pero los dos niños eran algo... algo _nuevo_, aunque ésa no era la palabra. Ahora veía el resto del grupo con claridad. Había otras dos personas con ellos. Un niño de pelo violeta vestido de blanco y un muchacho de pelo castaño ataviado con el color verde.

La muchacha de pelo azul era Umi, o así creía que se llamaba.

Y la otra era Fuu, y llevaba _lentes_.

No sabía cómo se le ocurrían los nombres, pero los reconocía. Estaba _seguro_ que los había escuchado antes, de que los había pronunciado. Y el niño de pelo violeta se llamaba... Guru Clef.

Ahora los veía a todos con claridad, menos al muchacho de pelo castaño. Cuando recordó su nombre –_Ascot_- recordó haber hablado con él, pero más con Clef... y con la pelirroja Hikaru que con el resto.

Y los dos niños le causaban una sensación extraña. No eran amenazadores, pero trataban de decirle algo. Estaban a su lado, y sólo después de unos segundos entendió que _realmente_ estaban a su lado... Estaban a un lado de su cama, y el guerrero se levantó, asombrado.

Los dos chicos eran idénticos. Pero Lantis podía ver a través de ellos, y su imagen era algo borrosa. Creyó que estaba soñando, pero cuando uno de ellos le tocó el rostro, se dio cuenta que eran de verdad.

-Lantis- empezó el que lo había tocado –Eres el primero que logra romper el hechizo-

¿Qué hechizo- quiso saber el guerrero, confundido.

-Edonis es fuerte, pero hay algunas cosas que no puede controlar- dijo el otro.

-Tus sentimientos por ella son más fuertes que cualquier cosa- dijo el primero.

-Edonis lanzó sobre todo Céfiro un hechizo de amnesia-

-Hizo olvidar a todos los cefirianos a dos seres muy poderosos-

-Después los hizo olvidarse de los Guerreras Mágicas y de nosotros-

-Ellas tres eran... las Guerreras Mágicas- dijo Lantis –Hikaru, Umi y Fuu. Fuego, agua y viento-

-Amas a la guerrera del fuego, y eso no se olvida-

-Edonis no tomó en cuenta el amor, y por eso su poder se debilita-

-A Paris también le pasa lo mismo-

-Escucha, Lantis, sabemos que no te caemos bien, pero hazlo por Hikaru y sus amigas-

-Y por Guru Clef y Ascot-

-

El ataque había sido devastador, pero las Guerreras había logrado esquivarlo volando.

-Así que ésos eran los poderes de Urrim y Marlo- dijo Edonis, alegre –Muy bien. Dentro de poco serán míos, y ustedes también-

¡DRAGÓN DE AGUA- gritó Umi, apuntando su mano hacia él.

¡DRAGÓN DE FUEGO- dijo Hikaru, haciendo lo mismo.

Edonis debió apartarse esta vez. Los ataque no eran tan débiles como él creía que se manifestarían en las chicas. Al fin y al cabo, pelearía con seres a su nivel...

Pero tardó poco en darse cuenta que habría podido con una, pero no con las dos. Sin habérselo propuesto, combinaban sus ataques para hacerlos más eficaces, y _funcionaban_. Ellas no eran las antiguas Guerreras, las que habían luchado con Devoner. Parecían estar

_renovadas_

aunque sabía que no era eso, era lo más cercano a la realidad.

Y la realidad le exigía que mejorase.

Edonis siguió esquivando los ataques, y vio que las coronas de las chicas habían cambiado. Ahora las alas, las garras y la cola de los dragones estaban de tal forma que le rodeaba toda la cabeza, desde la barbilla hasta la nuca, como un casco. Y ahora los dragones no eran de un solo color, sino que parecían estar hechos de niebla de colores.

Entonces Edonis entendió.

Todo el tiempo lo tenía enfrente de él, y no se había dado cuenta. Los dos niños eran muy inteligentes... La Orden del Dragón no se equivocaba nunca cuando designaba a quienes debían ser sus miembros, como por ejemplo dos gemelos nacidos bajo el signo del dragón de fuego... Que debían ser magos, si no hubieran sido Portador y Sombra, lo que les impedía ser magos, brujas, hechiceros o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un Portador.

Y eran muy valientes. Habían dado sus poderes a dos chicas que apenas conocían, jugando su regreso no sólo a Céfiro sino a la Tierra, y ahora jugaban con sus almas...

Pero ahora el juego se les había acabado.

Edonis, reuniendo toda su energía, lanzó el ataque final. Que atravesó el escudo de agua y de fuego de las dos Guerreras, y destruyó las coronas de dragón.

Bueno, sé que es un momento muy difícil. ¡Urrim y Marlo se jugaron con todo y Edonis destruyó el único medio que los unía al mundo! Edonis querido... �¡SI TE LLEGO A VER TE (censurado)¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO¡NO PUEDES!

En fin, el malo de la película siempre tiene que ser tan... Mejor nos vemos

Ah, y gracias José Luis por dejarme regresar al mundo del Fan Fic... ¡No se librarán de mí tan 


	11. Dioses del Fuego

Dragones de fuego

11: Los Dioses del Fuego

Lantis corría por los pasillos del castillo dormido. Paris corría en dirección opuesta, y se detuvieron antes de chocar. Con una mirada entendieron todo.

Te han visitado también- dijo el príncipe.

Edonis... nos tenía controlados- dijo el guerrero –Debemos ir a ayudarlas-

Paris asintió, y salieron del castillo, decididos.

----------------------------------------------------

Les llevó poco llegar, ya que algo los guiaba hasta una parte del Bosque del Silencio que no habían visto nunca. Cuando bajaron, a señal que los guiaba brilló frente a una puerta antes de desaparecer por completo, y los dos comprendieron que debían entrar. Cuando pasaron, vieron un gran destello adelante, a través de una puerta que daba a una zona oscura.

Fueron corriendo a ver qué pasaba, pero lo que vieron los dejó helados. De espaldas a ellos estaba Edonis, y entre él y la sala donde cinco espejos reposaban detrás de un trono estaban Hikaru y Umi, con cara de desesperación.

¿Y ahora que harán, guerreras del dragón?- dijo Edonis, con tono alegre -Los niños dragones ya no volverán jamás... Y ustedes los acompañarán-

Levantó su mano, y con eso Paris y Lantis reaccionaron. Atacaron a Edonis, quien se dio vuelta y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo hirieron en un costado, y retrocedió hacia un lado, con el rostro crispado de ira.

Los cuatro no perdieron tiempo. Concentrando el poder que les quedaba, atacaron a Edonis, quien intentó defenderse con un escudo, pero no funcionó. En un ataque ciego, lanzó una estocada, que alcanzó a Lantis en el pecho, haciendo una herida mortal. Después Edonis desapareció.

Hikaru tomó a Lantis antes que cayera. Se oyó un tintineo muy fuerte a sus espaldas, y al mirar hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido, vieron que los espejos se habían roto, y el trono había desaparecido. Umi y Paris corrieron a ver si estaban todos bien. Ascot y Guru Clef sólo estaban desmayados. Fuu reaccionó casi de inmediato, y abrazó a Paris, asustada.

Después de unos momentos, Fuu fue a ayudar a Lantis, cuando Paris le dijo todo. Umi fue a ayudar a los gemelos, mientras la guerrera del viento intentaba curar la herida de Lantis. Perdía mucha sangre, y el guerrero empezaba a adormecerse. Fuu hacía todo lo que podía, pero no era suficiente.

¡No puede ser, tenemos que salvarlo!- gritó Hikaru, llorando.

Umi estaba por tocar a uno de los gemelos, cuando escuchó a Hikaru y corrió hacia ella. Sin saber bien lo que hacía, puso su mano en el pecho de Lantis, y sintió como la magia salía de su mano. La herida empezaba a cerrarse, y cuando se curó por completo, Lantis abrió los ojos.

Hikaru abrazó al guerrero, llorando de alegría. Ascot y Guru Clef empezaban a despertar, y Paris fue hacia ellos, seguida por Fuu, quien no salía de su asombro. Cuando todos se hubieron calmado, se dieron cuanta de algo que debieron haber notado en un principio; los gemelos no habían reaccionado.

Todos corrieron hacia ellos, pero Ascot y Guru Clef ya estaban al lado de los gemelos. Cuando el resto del grupo llegó, Hikaru y Umi recordaron lo que les había dicho Edonis.

...mis espejos no permiten contacto alguno, ni siquiera el de sus almas... Los niños dragones ya no volverán jamás...

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Guru Clef puso sus manos sobre las cabezas de Urrim y Marlo, cerrando los ojos. Ascot esperaba, antes de dar lugar a la desesperación y el dolor, que luchaban ferozmente por dominarlo.

----------------------------------------------------

Cuando Guru Clef llegó a la presencia de los Dioses del Fuego, ellos no se sorprendieron de verlo.

Debemos admitir que tienes valor, mago- dijeron los dioses.

He venido por los niños dragones, tus hijos- dijo Guru Clef.

Ellos han cedido sus poderes a dos seres, que recibieron ayuda para ganar. Las Diosas del Agua han accedido, pero nosotros no somos tan flexibles. Si los seres en los que los hijos del fuego confían sus poderes pierden, nuestros hijos regresan a su estado de espíritu-

Pero ellas han ganado, y han puesto todo su empeño en ello- replicó el mago –Ellos deben volver-

Nosotros somos los Dioses Guerreros, y bajo nuestro poder están, inclusive, las Guerreras Mágicas. Ellas son algunas de las mejores guerreras que jamás ha tenido Céfiro, y nosotros somos los Dioses de las batallas y de los guerreros. Nuestros hijos lo saben, y se atienen a nuestras reglas-

¿Por qué tienen tanto interés en ellos?- quiso saber Guru Clef.

Son seres especiales, como tus tres guerreras-

Todos son muy importantes para nosotros. Sin ellos, Edonis hubiera destruido Céfiro- dijo Guru Clef –Además, Edonis usó unos espejos de agua oscura, y sé que eso interfiere en los planes de las Diosas del Agua... y de todos los dioses-

Los espejos de agua oscura sólo se obtienen en el mundo subterráneo, mago. Y está prohibido a todo mortal-

Pero Edonis ha usado cinco. Nos ha encerrado a la guerrera del viento, a un hechicero, a mí y a tus hijos. ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?-

Los Dioses del Fuego se retiraron a deliberar. Guru Clef esperó, hasta que regresaron con una decisión.

Los gemelos regresarán contigo... pero no podrán ceder sus poderes hasta que descubran todos sus secretos por sí solos- dijeron los Dioses.

Detrás de ellos salieron los gemelos transformados en dragones. Fueron con Guru Clef, y los tres desaparecieron del reino de los dioses de fuego.

----------------------------------------------------

Guru Clef se sentó en el piso, agotado. Todos lo miraron, impacientes.

Hemos regresado- dijo Marlo, incorporándose con algo de dificultad. Urrim hizo lo mismo.

Hikaru y Umi los abrazaron, al borde de las lágrimas. Los gemelos casi se cayeron, pero antes que pasara, las chicas los levantaron, abrazándolos.

¡Creíamos que estaban muertos!- dijo Umi.

¡Las coronas se destruyeron, y estábamos muy preocupadas por ustedes¡- dijo Hikaru.

Estuvimos muertos, pero Guru Clef nos regresó – dijo Urrim.

Guru Clef aclaró las cosas con los Dioses del Fuego- dijo Marlo.

Las chicas se detuvieron y miraron al mago, que empezaba a incorporarse, ayudado por Ascot. Sin decir palabra, el mago las miró y sonrió.

Después les explicaremos todo, pero ahora será mejor que salgamos- dijo Urrim.

Éste lugar no tardará en derrumbarse- agregó Marlo, y todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida.

----------------------------------------------------

No notaron que la barrera entre la zona oscura y la sala del trono había desaparecido sino cuando entraron en el castillo de Céfiro.

Era una barrera que había puesto Edonis, pero como él ha dejado de existir, desapareció todo lo que ha creado- explicó Urrim.

Después vinieron las preguntas, pero debieron esperar, ya que el hechizo de amnesia se había terminado y todos recordaban a Ascot y a Guru Clef. Así llegó la noche, y decidieron hacer una gran cena en honor a las guerreras y a los gemelos.

Después que se explicara todo, Guru Clef y Ascot se quedaron hablando con Urrim y Marlo. Después se les unieron las tres chicas, quienes tenían más preguntas por hacer.

¿Cómo pudo curar a Lantis, si la que tenía poderes curativos era Fuu?- quiso saber Umi.

Las Diosas del Agua son conocidas por ser las soberanas del mundo espiritual y de la curación y la sabiduría- dijo Urrim –Ése es un poder que no mencionamos, porque la batalla era más urgente-

¿Por qué se llevó a Fuu?- preguntó Hikaru.

Edonis pensaba que sin ella, no tendrían el ánimo suficiente para atacarlo, y, además, necesitaba de una ser con poderes de curación para que su cuerpo resistiera los ataques, aunque el de Lantis y Paris fueron demasiado para él- explicó Marlo.

Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes- dijo Fuu - ¿Cómo obtuvieron sus poderes?-

Los gemelos le explicaron lo que había pasado, y Fuu se quedó atónita.

Y nosotros tenemos una pregunta para Paris y Lantis dijeron los gemelos a un tiempo.

¿Cuál es?- quiso saber el príncipe, acercándose, con Lantis siguiéndolo.

¿Nos dejarán bailar con Hikaru y Fuu?- dijeron los dos niños –Y con Umi, Caldina y Presea, si ellas quieren- agregaron.

Los dos muchachos parpadearon, y después se echaron a reír.

Si ellas quieren... – dijo Lantis, cando recobró la serenidad.

Por nosotros no hay problema- completó Paris.

----------------------------------------------------

Ésa fue una fiesta maravillosa, y todos se divirtieron mucho. Los gemelos bailaron con las guerreras, con Caldina y Presea, y hasta Mokona quiso bailar con Urrim y Marlo. Cuando todo terminó, se fueron a dormir muy felices, y ésta vez, ninguno de ellos tuvo pesadillas.

----------------------------------------------------

Así pasó un mes, en el cual los gemelos conocieron algo de Céfiro. Se hicieron muy amigos de todos, y Guru Clef les enseñó algo de magia. Aprendieron rápido, ya que sabían muchas más cosas de las que aparentaban. Las armaduras de las guerreras fueron colocadas en el museo del palacio, junto con las diademas en forma de dragón. Las alas de dragón de Umi y Hikaru habían desaparecido.

Cuando finalizó el mes, Ascot y Guru Clef, junto con los gemelos, sintieron que pronto los dos niños y las guerreras iban a partir. Se lo dijeron a las guerreras. Era una sensación que se acentuó con el correr de la semana, y cuando se dieron cuenta, solo les quedaba el tiempo para despedirse.

Guru Clef les dio una corona a cada una de las guerreras, una hecha de rubíes, otra de diamantes azules y la última de esmeraldas. A Urrim y Marlo les dio dos prendedores con forma de un dragón vede con las alas extendidas.

Se despidieron de todos, y cuando la luz los rodeó, juraron volver algún día. El grupo apareció en la Torre Tokio, y cuando abrieron los ojos se abrazaron.

Sabíamos que Céfiro era maravilloso, pero nunca imaginábamos que hubiera tantos buenos amigo allí- dijo Marlo.

Algún día regresarán, nosotros las ayudaremos- dijo Urrim.

Ustedes nos han ayudado mucho... - dijo Fuu –No saber cuánto se lo agradecemos.

Nunca hubiéramos podido hacer nada sin ustedes- dijo Umi.

Prométannos que nunca perderemos el contacto, aunque vivan en Londres- dijo Hikaru.

Lo prometemos- dijeron los gemelos.

Y ahora debemos apurarnos- dijo Urrim.

Ya se no está haciendo tarde para entrar a nuestro primer día de colegio- dijo Marlo.

El grupo bajó a la calle y cada uno fue a su escuela, sabiendo que los próximos días sólo serían superados por los que acababan de vivir.

Fin

SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ¡Hete aquí el final! Más largo –casi el doble de lo normal, el capítulo- y complicado de lo que esperaba, pero mejor de lo previsto¡Urrim y Marlo son los gemelos que me gustaría tener en mi año! Claro que si tuvieran dieciséis años en vez de ser tan chicos... Pero bueno, ya encontraré a Mi Ascot algún día!

Es el adiós, hasta el próximo Fanfic... Que vendrá pronto, no les queden dudas.

Y muchas gracias a:

José Luis Meza García, por dejarme volver al mundo del Fanfic, que será recompensado con la inmortalidad en una de mis obras, de la que ya tendrá conocimiento.

Usagi, mi mejor amiga y compañera inseparable, por su apoyo incondicional.

Víctor Ortega, alias Yota Moteuchi, quien también tiene un encuentra –breve, pero significativo- con Urrim en un libro que estoy escribiendo (aunque como anda la cosa en Argentina, dudo que lo publique antes del 2010)

Las CLAMP, por ser mejores que la Disney y la WB, y pese a no tener el reconocimiento mundial que se merecen por parte de los Otakufóbicos, siguen brindando al mundo sus geniales ideas y obras.

Y muchas gracias a ustedes, por su apoyo y por llegar hasta aquí. 


End file.
